User blog:DerpyandDawn/At The Playa - Episode Plots
Greetings, one thing I don't want this mini to to have... uncoordinated episodes. I want this mini-rp to have a plotline that the episode revolves around. I have made the plots. Episode 1: Because they are like... mean Starring: '''Sammy, Dawn, Jasmine, Lindsay, Duncan, Tyler, Amy, and Courtney '''Plot 1: Sammy notices the girls are bored so arranges a sleepover. However with the tension of Jasmine and Dawn, It starts to turn sour. Eventually the party is broken up by Tyler, Duncan, Amy, and Courtney who are all trying to be in the party. Plot 2: '''Lindsay decides to cancel her date with Tyler to go to the sleepover. Tyler takes it well, but eventually gets paranoid and convinces Duncan to help him spy on the girls. They eventually crash the party. '''Plot 3: '''Amy and Courtney are the only girls not invited to the sleepover. Courtney immediately gets angry and tells Amy they should crash the party. Amy reluctantly goes along. They crawl through the vents until their weight makes it collapse and crash the party along with Duncan and Tyler. '''Absent: '''Alejandro, Shawn, Beardo, and Scott. '''Notes: '''Just because you aren't in the episode doesn't mean you aren't a main character, Not every main character will have the spotlight in certain episodes. In this episode your characters were not needed. But of course stay and watch. Episode 2: When I'm sad I eat dirt '''Starring: Scott, Alejandro, Samey, Dawn, Beardo, Lindsay, Jasmine, and Shawn. Plot 1: '''After Scott sees Sugar on television, He starts getting depressed because he still likes her. Sammy reluctantly tries to cheer him up. They eventually start forming a mutual respect. '''Plot 2: Alejandro is still wondering about what Dawn told him and He decides to invite her over to his dorm to talk about it more before getting ready Lindsay asks where she is going and Lindsay thinks Alejandro is trying to get Dawn on a date Dawn actually thinks so as well and is nervous, Because she was never asked out before. When at his dorm she treats it like a date making Alejandro confused. Eventually Shawn comes and accidentally barges in and asks why Alejandro wants to date Dawn making Alejandro confused and he tells the real reason why he invited Dawn. And Dawn is happy because she didn't want to date Al. '''Plot 3: '''Shawn finds out about Alejandro asking Dawn out via Lindsay. But Jasmine (Who is worried about Shawn) asks him on a date which he agrees. During the date he is paranoid about Dawn and eventually runs out and Jasmine chases after him Shawn manages to trick Jasmine into believing he was just grabbing something from his dorm, However Jasmine is still suspicious. '''Plot 4: '''Lindsay is bore so she decides to start a beauty shop and she decides she should help Beardo. However Beardo is a little worried about cutting his hair. Lindsay of course does a pretty bad job and Beardo gets scared. Episode 3: Kare-okey-doke '''Starring: '''Samey, Dawn, Jasmine, Shawn, Alejandro, Lindsay, Beardo, Scott, Tyler, and Amy. Category:Blog posts